


Brew

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeko kneels down next to him. “Tsukishima,” she says, starting quietly. “Tsukishimaaaaa.” Saeko is not a woman who is known for her patience and starts poking his cheek. “Hey. Hey. Tsukishima. Wake up.”</p><p>-</p><p>Akiteru crashes on the Tanaka's couch after a night out drinking with Saeko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brew

Tsukishima doesn’t exactly look peaceful sleeping on the couch, since his long legs are curled up awkwardly in order for him to fit. Still, Saeko allows herself to stare at him, head tilted to the side and sipping her coffee thoughtfully. He breathes deeply through his open mouth, though from what she can tell he isn’t drooling. A shame.

“I don’t usually sleep past seven,” he told her last night after three drinks and a glance at the time. “Normally I’m not even out this late!” She told him she was flattered he was letting her corrupt him and ordered them another round.

It was cute then, and it was cute when she first stumbled out of her bedroom that morning to see him still snoozing on the couch. Her parents and Ryuu already left for the day, and none of them are quiet when she has a friend crash in their apartment after a night out. He also slept through her noisily making a fresh pot of coffee. But now she’s bored and she thinks she’s given this sleeping beauty enough of a grace period.

Saeko kneels down next to him. “Tsukishima,” she says, starting quietly. “Tsukishimaaaaa.” Saeko is not a woman who is known for her patience and starts poking his cheek. “Hey. Hey. Tsukishima. Wake up.”

To his credit, Tsukishima doesn’t make her wait much longer. He grumbles and rolls over, and it’s almost adorable. Saeko is about to start bothering him again, but he opens his eyes, stares at her for a second, then sputters and shoots backwards.

Saeko leans back to avoid his flailing limbs that don’t even come close to hitting her. “Hey, don’t make me spill my coffee, man.”

“Sorry,” he says automatically. He stops tangling himself in the blanket she threw over him last night and glances around the living room. “What time is it?”

“Almost eleven,” she replies.

Tsukishima groans and puts his head in his hands. “I missed my classes!”

“The hell do you have class this early for?” Saeko asks, sitting herself next to him. “No, no wait, let me guess, so you can play volleyball in the afternoon?”

Tsukishima gives her a sleepy smile, and despite his tired eyes and terrible bedhead, Saeko’s heart does half a dozen little flips. “I’m that easy to read, huh.”

“Just a little!” Saeko chimes.

Because she is a gracious host she lets the conversation slip into silence so he can wake up a little bit more. He rubs his eyes, yawns, then says, “Thanks for letting me crash here, Tanaka.”

She punches him on the shoulder. “I told you last night, lightweight, just call me Saeko.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima says, ears going pink. “In—in that case, you can call me Akiteru. Unless I said that already?”

“You didn’t,” Saeko grins. “Akiteru.”

Akiteru smiles shyly at the ground and runs his hand through his hair, which doesn’t do anything to help his bedhead. “So, um, there’s coffee?”

“Over there.” She leans over the armrest to point to the kitchen. “In a pot on the coffee machine, you can’t miss it. Mugs are in the cabinet above it.”

Akiteru nods, untangles the blanket from his legs, and gets up. Saeko adores this guy for not expecting her to get the coffee for him. He pauses in front of her. “Do you want me to top you off?” he asks, gesturing to her nearly-empty mug.

Correction: Saeko _loves_ this guy. “Yes, please!” she says, passing him her mug.

“How do you take it?”

She doesn’t think she’ll ever stop smiling. “With a splash of cream and a dash of sugar.” She watches him walk to the kitchen, letting her eyes slip a little low, and finds she still approves despite his wrinkled, slept-in jeans. “Cream’s in the fridge,” she calls after him, “and the sugar’s in a bowl next to the pot.”

Akiteru bangs around the kitchen for a couple minutes, then emerges victorious with two steaming mugs. He hands one to Saeko with a flourish. She sips it happily, pleased at how he got it perfect. He takes his seat and the two of them sit comfortably next to each other.

“Got any other classes this morning?” she asks.

He nods and winces. “I’m probably going to miss it, too.”

“Then just say you’re skipping!” she replies cheerily. “Stick with me and I’ll teach you the art of truancy.”

“Oh, jeez.” He shakes his head, smiling. “Then what are we going to do today, Ms. Saeko?”

She can hardly contain her excitement at him flirting back. She manages to keep it casual, though, when she props her elbow up on his shoulder and gestures with her other hand. “We take on the town,” she says. “And probably stick away from bars, to give the big baby a break.”

“I’m not _that_ bad at drinking,” he defends, “and it sounds like you don’t have a plan at all.”

“I don’t! I usually make it up as I go along.” She settles in, still leaning against his shoulder, and he doesn’t look like he’s the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“Alright,” he says softly. “Sounds like fun.”

Saeko sets a mental goal to get him to kiss her today, but when she looks at his face, she reconsiders. Maybe this week would be better. He looks like he would combust if they kissed too quickly.

Still, she doesn’t feel rushed, all cozied up to Akiteru in the middle of her family’s living room. It’s comfortable, and he’s sweet and considerate. All she knows is she’s going to brag in her friends’ group chat about scoring a hot tall guy. Their jealous screaming will _almost_  be as sweet as when they finally kiss. Almost.

 


End file.
